When I Look At You
by EliShaWriter
Summary: Quand Selena Gomez et Demi Lovato se rencontre, la magie opère en un regard. Perdu au milieu de leurs problèmes, l'amour va se développer... ONE-SHOT Je ne possède pas les célébrités citées, juste l'intrigue...


**PDV Demi**

**Moi :** Miley, sérieux ! Pourquoi tu tiens à aller à ce Night-bar ?

**Miley :** Pour te changer les idées. Depuis Wilmer tu ne sors plus. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'oublier ce crétin.

Je soupire et monte dans la voiture de la jeune femme. Je vous présente Miley Cyrus, la cruche qui me sert de meilleure amie. Ce soir, elle m'a fait venir sous prétexte qu'il y a une urgence. Vous voulez savoir laquelle ? Aller au « Love Actually ». Tout ça à cause de mon ex. Bon, c'est vrai que, depuis qu'il m'a quitté, je me noie dans le travail. Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Chacun sa technique pour oublier une peine de cœur merde !

**Moi :** Pourquoi tu m'emmènes là-bas ?

**Miley :** L'ambiance est géniale, tu verras.

**Moi :** Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux me prouver.

**Miley :** Que tu es tout à fait capable de retomber amoureuse. Il y aura pleins de beau-gosse là-bas, lâche-toi et drague. En plus, t'es super sexy dans ce legging, ils vont tous craquer.

**Moi :** Mil', je ne veux pas retomber amoureuse.

**Miley :** Bon bah juste un coup d'un soir alors.

**Moi :** Miley !

**Miley :** Ou alors amuse-toi tout simplement.

**Moi :** Ai-je le choix ?

_Ellipse... Au bar..._

**Miley :** Je vais rechercher à boire.

**Moi :** Okay.

Alors qu'elle se lève, je me tourne vers la petite scène qu'il y a au fond du bar. Elle a été désertée depuis peu mais le directeur annonce la prochaine chanteuse. Selena... Ce nom respire l'exotisme. Miley revient s'asseoir au moment où ladite Selena arrive sur scène. Je prends mon verre de whisky et le porte à mes lèvres tout en la détaillant. Elle a quelque chose d'hypnotique. Chacun de ses gestes paraît d'une sensualité troublante. Ses longs cils semblent créer une émeute parmi les hommes à chaque battement. Et sa robe ! Le rouge intense met sa peau de porcelaine en valeur et s'accorde parfaitement à son rouge à lèvres. De plus, le vêtement est ouvert tout le long de sa jambe jusque sous sa hanche. Et ses cheveux paraissent si soyeux ! Ils brillent comme s'ils étaient incrustés de diamants. Et ils sont légèrement ondulés sur les pointes. J'aime l'intensité de ses grands yeux chocolat.

**Miley :** Je suis jalouse. Elle est magnifique.

**Moi :** Tu n'as rien à lui envié.

**Miley :** Dit celle qui l'admire comme la 8° merveille du monde.

**Moi :** _(bois une gorgée de whisky)_ Chopée.

**Miley :** Ce n'est pas qu'une question de beauté. Elle a un truc qui attire les regards. Et puis écoute sa voix !

C'est vrai qu'elle a une voix très sensuelle. Une voix qui rappelle celle des chanteuses rétro dans le piano-bar. Une voix qui efface le temps. Il n'y a rien d'autre qu'elle, ici, dans cette pièce, et dans l'univers entier. Je reste fixer sur elle, comme si le monde entier n'existait plus. C'est exactement ce que je ressens. On est seules. Elle et moi. Puis son regard accroche le mien et je sens mes battements de mon cœur accélérer. Je suis définitivement perdue.

**Miley :** Reviens sur terre Dem' !

**Moi :** Hein ? Quoi ?

**Miley :** Ca fait au moins 1 minutes qu'elle est partie.

**Moi :** Oh. Euh... _(vide mon verre)_ Je vais aux toilettes.

**Miley :** Okay.

Je me lève précipitamment. Il faut clairement que je me ressaisisse. Je viens d'être comme hypnotisée par une femme. Une femme quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Ok, calme. Respire. J'arrive aux toilettes sauf qu'il y a déjà une fille à l'intérieur, assise contre le mur en train de pleurer. Je mets du temps à la reconnaître mais la robe me met sur la voie. Selena.

**Moi :** Hey ! Ca va ?

**Selena :** Désolée, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Mais je vais bien, merci.

Elle se relève en s'essuyant les yeux puis me fait face. Son maquillage a coulé et sa coiffure est totalement fichue. Adieu les belles ondulations souples, Selena n'est plus que l'ombre de la chanteuse qui se produisait sur scène quelques minutes auparavant. Pourtant, elle garde ce petit quelque chose qui la rend tellement attirante.

**Moi :** T'es sûre que ça va ? On ne pleure pas sans raison quand même.

**Selena :** C'est bon je te jure. J'ai juste... des problèmes.

**Moi :** Que toi seule peut régler hein ? _(elle acquiesce)_ Je l'entends tous les jours celle-là.

**Selena :** Comment ça ?

**Moi :** Je suis flic. Dans ce métier, les femmes ne sont jamais battues par leurs maris, les homos ne sont jamais persécutés par les gros durs de leurs écoles et les jeunes filles n'ont jamais été violées. Ils ont juste des problèmes qu'ils doivent régler seuls et c'est pour ça qu'ils se retrouvent à l'hôpital. Ne fais pas comme eux. N'attends pas qu'il soit trop tard.

**Selena :** C'est juste... mon patron, Justin.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

**Selena :** On peut en parler ailleurs ?

**Moi :** Où tu veux.

**Selena :** _(prend ma main)_ Suis-moi.

Son contact me plaît. Je regarde nos mains liées et un sourire s'affiche sur mon visage. Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Depuis que j'ai vu Selena, je ne suis plus moi-même.

**Selena :** _(ouvre une porte)_ Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu es bien de la police ?

**Moi :** _(fouille dans mon sac)_ Je dois avoir bon badge quelque part.

**Selena :** _(rire)_ Non, ça a je te crois. Il y a vraiment qu'un flic pour se balader avec son insigne en soirée.

**Moi :** On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

**Selena :** Mais oui.

Elle me fait entrer dans ce que je pense être sa loge. Sur le mur du fond, je remarque des dizaines d'autres robes, identiques à celle qu'elle porte, suspendues par des cintres. Je m'en approche, fascinée, curieuse d'en découvrir la texture. Je rêve ! De la soie ?

**Selena :** Tu permets que je me change avant qu'on commence ?

**Moi :** Oui, bien sûr. Je dois passer un appel de toute façon.

Comme elle sort de la pièce, je prends mon portable et appelle Miley. Elle met un peu de temps à répondre par rapport à d'habitude mais je pense que c'est parce qu'elle veut s'isoler avant.

**Miley :** Demetria Devonne Lovato ! Où es-tu ? Tu mets vachement de temps pour aller aux toilettes.

**Moi :** Je ne rentrerais pas avec toi Mil'. Je... hum...

**Miley :** Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

**Moi :** _(ment)_ Oui.

**Miley :** C'est cette chanteuse ? Ce n'est pas ce que je pensais quand je te disais de t'amuser, mais bon. Mes clés sont dans ton sac donc à toi ma voiture !

**Moi :** Et toi, comment tu rentres ?

**Miley :** Avec un gars super mignon qui m'attend. Ciao !

Elle a déjà raccroché. Je vous jure, il y a des jours où je me demande pourquoi je suis amie avec elle. Et puis elle fait un truc adorable pour moi et je comprends. Bref, je range mon téléphone.

**Selena :** Tu t'es arrangée ?

**Moi :** _(relève la tête)_ Oui. _(la vois)_ Whao !

**Selena :** Je sais. Ça change.

Si ça change ? C'est le jour et la nuit. Elle ne porte plus du tout de maquillage et, pourtant, son visage est toujours aussi magnifique. Ses cheveux sont à présent rassembler en une queue de cheval haute, ne laissant libre que sa frange asymétrique. Elle a retiré sa robe et porte maintenant un jogging gris foncé et un T-Shirt blanc. Oui, ça change, mais elle reste magnifique.

**Moi :** _(secoue la tête)_ Tu restes la personne la plus attirante que j'ai jamais rencontrée.

Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?! J'espère qu'elle ne l'a pas mal pris ! Elle n'en a pas l'air puisqu'elle me lance un sourire. Celui-là est différent du sourire séducteur qu'elle a sur scène. Il est frais et naturel. Il est beau, alors je souris aussi.

**Selena :** Merci.

**Moi :** De rien. On peut commencer ?

**Selena :** _(s'assoit sur le canapé de la loge)_ Oui.

Elle me fait signe de prendre place à côté d'elle. Je m'exécute, laissant quand même une distance respectueuse entre nous.

**Moi :** Donc, ton patron... Justin... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui ?

**Selena :** Il... hum... Il m'a embauché uniquement pour coucher avec moi.

**Moi :** Comment tu le sais ?

**Selena :** Il m'a fait des avances.

**Moi :** Et tu as refusé ?

**Selena :** Bien sûr.

**Moi :** Il continue malgré tout ?

**Selena :** Il est devenu plus pressant.

**Moi :** De quelle manière ?

Elle baisse la tête, comme gênée. Elle se frotte lentement ses paumes l'une contre l'autre avant de venir gratter la peau d'un de ses poignets, celui où des balafres rouges commencent à cicatrisées. Je prends le poignet mutilé et regarde attentivement. C'est récent. Et puis, presque comme une automate, je pose mes lèvres sur la peau abimée. Selena me regarde, mi-étonnée mi-émue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je viens de faire ça, mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire. Je garde sa main dans la mienne.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Ca, tu arrêtes. Il y a d'autres moyens d'oublier la douleur morale.

**Selena :** _(soupire)_ Je sais. Et le mien, c'est la musique. Mais, parfois, Justin m'empêche de chanter et c'est toujours dans les moments où j'en ai le plus besoin.

**Moi :** Trouve autre chose alors. Un visage, une image, un souvenir...

**Selena :** J'essayerai.

**Moi :** Tu m'as dit qu'il devenait plus pressant envers toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

**Selena :** Il... hum... il m'a frappé. Jamais dans des endroits visible mais... il y va fort.

**Moi :** Je peux voir ?

Elle me fixe quelques secondes, les yeux embués de larmes, avant d'acquiescer. Puis, lentement, elle soulève son T-Shirt. Ce que je vois me fait frémir d'horreur. Son ventre est couvert d'ecchymoses. La couleur foncée contraste avec sa peau blanche. J'approche doucement ma main et frôle son abdomen du bout de mes doigts. Je vois qu'elle grimace.

**Moi :** Je t'ai fait mal ?

**Selena :** Ce n'est pas toi. J'avais déjà mal avant, mais pas autant. C'était supportable jusqu'à ce soir.

**Moi :** Où précisément ?

**Selena :** Sur les côtés.

**Moi :** Tes côtes sont peut-être cassées. Il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital.

**Selena :** Non !

**Moi :** Selena, tu dois te faire soigner.

**Selena :** Je ne peux pas y aller sans l'autorisation de mon représentant légal. Dans mon cas, c'est Justin.

Ok, je commence à saisir doucement la situation. Il faut absolument qu'elle se fasse ausculter par un médecin et qu'ensuite je l'emmène au poste de police. J'espère qu'elle acceptera.

**Moi :** Est-ce que tu voudrais porter plainte contre lui ?

**Selena :** Il le saurait.

**Moi :** Et alors ? Pas avant que tu ne l'ais fait et ensuite, la police te protègera. Il ne te fera pas de mal.

**Selena :** Je peux poser une condition ?

Elle a l'air complètement perdue et inquiète. Comment lui refuser quoi que ce soit ?

**Moi :** Vas-y.

**Selena :** Je veux que ce soit toi.

**Moi :** Qui fasse quoi ?

**Selena :** Qui m'emmène à l'hôpital, qui prenne ma déposition et qui me protège. Je ne veux pas qu'un inconnu s'occupe de moi.

**Moi :** Ne suis-je pas une inconnue ?

**Selena :** _(secoue la tête)_ C'est ça le plus étrange. Je ne connais même pas ton nom et je te fais confiance.

**Moi :** D'accord. Personne d'autre que moi. C'est promis.

**Selena :** Merci.

_Ellipse... Dans la voiture vers l'hôpital..._

**PDV Selena**

On roule depuis à peine une minute. Je me tourne vers elle, ma sauveuse. Je me rends alors compte de quelque chose.

**Moi :** Je ne connais toujours pas ton nom.

**Elle :** _(sourire)_ C'est vrai. Je m'appelle Demi.

**Moi :** Raccourci pour... ?

**Demi :** Demetria.

**Moi :** C'est joli. Pourquoi prendre « Demi » ?

**Demi :** Déjà, c'est plus court. Et puis... C'est mon père qui a choisit mon prénom.

**Moi :** Ce qui veut dire ?

**Demi :** C'est un gros bâtard. Il m'a abandonné quand j'avais 2 ans, à la séparation de mes parents. Ma grande sœur à encore des contacts avec lui et moi jamais. Il ne cherche pas à me parler et je ne veux plus rien savoir de lui.

**Moi :** Ouais. Ça doit être pire d'avoir des parents qui t'ignorent que pas de parents du tout.

**Demi :** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec les tiens ?

**Moi :** Je n'en sais rien. Je ne me souviens de rien avant mes 6 ans, quand la famille de Justin m'a adopté.

**Demi :** Tu m'as dit qu'il était ton représentant légal. Comment ça se fait ?

**Moi :** Il venait d'avoir 21 ans quand ses parents sont morts. J'aurais dû aller en famille d'accueil mais il a fait son possible pour avoir ma garde.

**Demi :** Je peux te poser une autre question ?

**Moi :** Vas-y.

**Demi :** Tu as quel âge ?

**Moi :** 18 ans. Pourquoi ?

**Demi :** C'est juste... sur scène tu en fais plus.

**Moi :** Je sais. A mon tour.

**Demi :** Si tu veux.

**Moi :** Je peux fumer ?

Contre toute attente, elle éclate de rire. Je n'y comprends rien mais ce son me paraît si merveilleux que je me concentre dessus. Quand va-t-elle cesser de m'étonner ? Déjà dans la salle, pendant que je chantais, elle m'a attiré. Mon regard ne l'a plus lâché. Elle a des yeux incroyables. C'est leur douceur qui m'a mis en confiance. Et son sourire... Whao !

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Demi :** Je m'attendais à une question sérieuse.

**Moi :** Mais c'était sérieux !

**Demi :** Je m'en doute. _(me tend un paquet)_ Tiens.

**Moi :** J'en ai tu sais.

**Demi :** Oui, mais je t'en offre quand même. Tu m'en passeras une en allant au poste.

**Moi :** Ok.

J'en prends donc et l'allume avant de tirer une latte. Je vois que Demi fait pareil. Pourquoi le simple fait de fumer à l'air aussi sexy venant d'elle ? Bon sang, je dois me calmer. Elle est sûrement 100% hétéro. Parce-que, oui, moi je ne le suis pas. Vous l'aurez sans doute compris, je suis lesbienne. Et si je continue, je serais attirée par une fliquette plus âgée que moi.

**Moi :** Tu as quel âge ?

**Demi :** 24.

**Moi :** Tu fais plus jeune.

**Demi :** A la façon dont tu parles de moi, on dirait que j'ai 35 ans.

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Non. Juste... On dirait que tu as mon âge.

**Demi :** C'est peut-être toi qui fais plus vieille.

**Moi :** _(tire une latte)_ Pas faux.

_Ellipse... A l'hôpital..._

**Médecin :** Vous avez mal là ?

**Moi :** Un peu.

Le médecin me palpait doucement le ventre. Ça ne fait pas vraiment mal, comme quand vous appuyez sur un bleu quoi. Sauf là où il appuie maintenant.

**Moi :** Aïe !

**Médecin :** Ici ?

**Moi :** Si je vous dis « aïe », vous croyez que c'est où ?

**Médecin :** Quel humour.

**Moi :** Je sais, je suis drôle.

Je remarque alors que, à côté de moi, Demi est morte de rire. Silencieusement mais quand même.

**Médecin :** C'est sûrement une côte fêlée. Je vais devoir faire des radios pour savoir où exactement. Demi, suis-moi. Je dois te parler.

**Demi :** _(à moi)_ Je reviens vite.

J'acquiesce en silence. Je regarde Demi sortir de la pièce et suivre le médecin, l'air ennuyée. J'entends leur conversation. Bon, c'est vrai que je ne fais rien pour ne pas entendre.

**Demi :** Quoi ?

**Médecin :** Je dois prévenir ses parents.

**Demi :** Elle n'en a pas.

**Médecin :** Alors quoi ? Elle vient d'un orphelinat ? D'une famille d'accueil ? Ne me fais pas croire que c'est une fille de la rue parce-que ça se voit que non.

**Demi :** C'est à moi de gérer ça Wilmer.

**Wilmer :** Non, je dois prévenir les parents ou le tuteur légal. C'est le règlement.

**Demi :** Le seul problème c'est que ce c'est son tuteur légal qui l'a mise dans cet état.

**Wilmer :** Tu as prévenu la police ?

**Demi :** Je suis de la police Will, et tu le sais.

**Wilmer :** Tu te crois capable de faire ça seule ?

**Demi :** Elle ne fait confiance qu'à moi alors, oui, j'y arriverais. Elle a besoin d'aide, de mon aide. Maintenant, emmène-la faire ses radios. Fais ton travail et laisse-moi faire le mien.

J'entends les pas de Demi se rapprocher alors je prends mon portable et fais semblant d'être à fond dedans. Je dois être très mauvaise actrice.

**Demi :** Je le faisais aussi tu sais.

**Moi :** _(relève la tête)_ De quoi ?

**Demi :** Ecouter aux portes et ensuite faire semblant d'être prise dans autre chose.

**Moi :** _(pose mon portable)_ C'est si évident que ça ?

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Un peu. _(s'assoit)_ Vas-y, lâche-toi.

**Moi :** Pardon ?

**Demi :** Tu veux me poser des questions, non ? Lâche-toi.

**Moi :** C'est ton ex ?

**Demi :** _(soupire)_ Malheureusement oui.

**Moi :** Comment ça « malheureusement » ? Tu l'aimes encore ?

Je suis déçue. Non seulement elle est hétéro mais en plus elle est toujours à fond sur son ex.

**Demi :** _(rire)_ Non ! « Malheureusement » comme « Pourquoi je suis sortie avec un crétin pareil ? ».

**Moi :** Il n'est pas moche.

**Demi :** C'est ce que Miley disait.

**Moi :** Miley ?

**Demi :** Ma meilleure amie.

**Moi :** La brune qui était à côté de toi ?

**Demi :** Elle-même.

**Moi :** Elle est sexy.

**Demi :** _(rire)_ Pas trop mon genre, tu m'excuseras.

**Moi :** Non c'est... ! Je veux dire...

**Demi :** C'est mignon quand tu rougis.

**Moi :** Je...

**Demi :** C'est bon allez... Tu crois que je n'ai jamais rencontré une lesbienne de ma vie ?

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qui te dis que... ?

**Demi :** Ca se voit.

**Wilmer :** _(s'incruste)_ La radiologie t'attend Selena. Prête ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Demi :** Je ne te laisse pas.

**Moi :** Merci.

_Ellipse... Après les radios..._

**Wilmer :** Donc Selena, c'est bien compris ? Pas d'effort intense pendant 2 semaines. Ensuite tu reviendras et je revérifierai tout.

**Moi :** Compris docteur. A bientôt.

**Demi :** _(à Wilmer)_ Je te la ramènerais.

**Wilmer :** Je compte sur toi.

**Moi :** Au pire, je suis encore là et je vous entends. Oui, je viendrais, c'est bon. On peut partir maintenant ?

**Demi :** _(rire)_ D'accord. Ciao !

Elle me prend par la main pour m'entraîner dehors. Mes yeux se posent sur nos doigts entrelacés et elle doit sentir mon regard puisqu'elle réagit.

**Demi :** Ca te dérange ?

**Moi :** Non, pas du tout.

**Demi :** Je disais ça vu que Miley semblait te plaire...

J'ai le droit à un clin d'œil et un sourire.

**Moi :** Mais non ! Je veux dire, elle est belle mais... J'ai quelqu'un d'autre qui... qui me plaît.

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Pourquoi tu rougis ?

**Moi :** Pour rien.

**Demi :** Attends.

Elle s'arrête à deux mètres de la voiture, m'obligeant à en faire de même. Elle me fait face et pose ses mains sur mes joues. Elle me regarde quelques secondes et l'intensité de ses yeux noisette me fait rougir plus encore. Elle sourit doucement, d'un air rassurant.

**Demi :** Tu as l'air crevée.

**Moi :** Un peu.

**Demi :** Alors on ira au commissariat demain. Tu vas d'abord te reposer.

**Moi :** Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas sans protection.

**Demi :** Qui a parlé de retourner chez lui ? Tu vas venir chez moi.

**Moi :** Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?

Elle ne me répond pas mais m'inonde d'un regard brûlant. La suite, je ne saisis pas trop. Elle m'embrasse ! Sur la joue, mais elle m'embrasse !

**Demi :** Tu m'as hypnotisé au premier regard. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Peut-être étais-je destinée à te rencontrer et t'aider. Tu me fascines Selena. Il n'y a sans doute rien à expliquer.

_Ellipse... Chez Demi..._

**PDV Demi**

Ça fait plus d'une heure que Selena est couchée. De mon côté, je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Cette histoire me tourne et me retourne dans la tête. Je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un puisse vouloir du mal à Selena ! Surtout au point de la blesser comme ça. Je ne comprends pas. Autre chose qui m'échappe : la nature de mes sentiments pour elle. Je veux dire, je me sens attirée par elle. Mais ce n'est pas moi. Je suis hétéro non ? Je suis sortie avec Wilmer, n'est-ce pas une preuve ? Ou alors... Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir, j'entends Selena crier dans la pièce d'à côté.

**Selena :** NON ! Lâche-moi ! Je ne t'aime pas Justin ! Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Dis-lui Demi ! Je... Non ! Aïe ! Demi !

Je ne réfléchie pas plus. Elle a l'air de souffrir, comme si... Non ! Justin n'a pas put entrer sans que je ne le vois ! Ca ne peut pas être ça. Quand j'arrive dans la chambre, elle est seule et semble faire un cauchemar. Elle se débat, enroulée dans les draps. Je cours quand même jusqu'à elle, histoire de la calmer.

**Moi :** _(la secoue)_ Selena ! Réveille-toi !

**Selena :** _(se jette dans mes bras)_ Dis-lui Demi. Dis-lui que je ne l'aime pas. Je ne veux pas être avec lui. C'est toi qui me plais.

Euh... Quoi ? J'ai bien compris ? Je lui plais ?

**Moi :** Selena ? Selena !

Je regarde son beau visage. Il est inondé de larme mais reste hypnotisant. Elle semble se calmer enfin. Son souffle qui frappe mon cou est lent et régulier. Enfin apaisée... J'ai peur de la laisser. Je me décide à éteindre toutes les lumières et à la rejoindre pour être près d'elle si elle refait un cauchemar. Bon, je me lève pour tout éteindre sauf la lampe de chevet. Je me glisse dans un T-Shirt ample avant de me recoucher. Perdue dans son sommeil, Selena vient se coller à moi, passant son bras autour de ma taille. Son souffle chaud frappe mon épaule. Je la regarde et repousse une mèche de cheveux qui tombe sur son front. Un soupire s'échappe de ses lèvres.

**Selena :** _(murmure)_ Ne me laisse pas...

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Jamais.

_Ellipse... Le lendemain..._

La lumière du soleil vient me déranger dans mon sommeil. J'ouvre lentement les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières pour m'habituer à la lumière. Je sens quelqu'un bouger contre moi. Je mets quelques secondes à me souvenir de Selena. Je me tourne vers elle et la trouve les yeux ouverts.

**Selena :** Salut.

**Moi :** Hey !

**Selena :** Je t'ai réveillé ?

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sans réfléchie, je caresse sa joue du bout des doigts. Elle me fixe, les lèvres entre-ouvertes, l'air de ne pas tout comprendre.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Tu faisais un cauchemar hier soir, à propos de Justin. J'ai essayé de te calmer mais il a fallu que je te prenne dans mes bras. Du coup, j'ai décidé de rester. Ça te dérange ?

**Selena :** Non. J'ai juste une question.

**Moi :** Vas-y.

**Selena :** Je sais que je parle dans mon sommeil, surtout pendant les cauchemars. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

**Moi :** _(mens)_ Rien de spécial. Pourquoi ?

**Selena :** C'est juste... vu ce qu'il y avait dans ce cauchemar...

**Moi :** Tu n'as rien dit de compromettant.

**Selena :** _(se lève)_ Tant mieux.

Je la regarde aller vers la salle de bain, une idée se formant doucement dans mon esprit. Je me décide à jouer un peu avec elle, quitte à la perturber totalement. J'attends qu'elle soit dans la salle de bain.

**Moi :** _(assez fort pour qu'elle entende)_ Juste que je te plais !

**Selena :** _(passe la tête par la porte)_ Quoi ?!

Elle revient en courant vers moi et commence à me secouer en me tenant par les épaules. Je ne saisis pas tout là.

**Selena :** Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ?

**Moi :** Non mais... _(la repoussant)_ Arrête ! _(lui tiens les mains)_ Pourquoi tu panique comme ça ?

**Selena :** _(sous moi)_ Parce-que ! Tu es plus âgée, terriblement sexy et hétéro !

**Moi :** Terriblement sexy tu dis ?

**Selena :** Oh merde...

Je la vois rougir. Elle est adorable au possible. Est-ce que je viens vraiment de penser ça ? Puis mon regard se pose sur ses lèvres. C'est là que je remarque à quel point elles sont attrayantes. Belles et pulpeuses. C'est moi ou la distance entre nous réduit de plus en plus au fil des secondes ? Pourtant, Selena ne bouge pas. Est-ce moi qui me rapproche d'elle comme ça ? Est-ce que je vais l'embrasser ? Je me demande si ses lèvres seront aussi douces qu'elles en ont l'air. Je suis à quelques millimètres d'elle, son souffle caressant mon visage. On est sur le point de s'embrasser, je le sais. Loin de redouter cet instant, je l'attends. Je le veux. Je me perds dans ses beaux yeux chocolat. Je vais l'embrasser dans quelques secondes. Je vais... DRING !

**Moi :** AAHH !

J'atterris par terre, Dieu sait comment. Putain de portable ! Pourquoi tu sonnes ?! Et pourquoi Selena est morte de rire ? Bon, je regarde qui appelle et décroche.

**Moi :** Miley, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps là.

**Miley :** Ok, sympa. Salut quand même et passe-moi au moins mes clés par la fenêtre.

**Moi :** Ok, tout de suite. Celle de ma chambre.

Je prends donc le trousseau sur la table de chevet et je vais vers la fenêtre que j'ouvre. Miley est là comme prévu, donc je lui balance ses clés pas le moins du monde délicate.

**Miley :** J'interromps quelque chose d'important ?

**Moi :** Oui !

**Miley :** _(clin d'œil)_ Bon, j'y vais alors.

Je referme la fenêtre et me tourne vers Selena qui rit toujours.

**Moi :** Toi ! Arrête de rire !

**Selena :** _(quand je lui saute dessus)_ Ah non ! Arrête !

**Moi :** Alors ne te fiche plus de moi !

**Selena :** Mais c'était marrant de te voir tomber.

**Moi :** Ce n'était pas marrant à expérimenter, crois-moi !

**Selena :** Ce que t'es sexy quand tu te mets en colère.

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Selena :** Non rien, oublie.

Je la regarde en souriant et lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Ok, je dois bien me l'avouer, elle m'attire. C'est indéniable.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Tu sais où on en serait si Miley ne nous avait pas interrompu ?

**Selena :** Non... Enfin si ! Mais... Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux Demi.

**Moi :** Tu n'en sais rien.

**Selena :** Alors dis-moi.

**Moi :** C'est toi que je veux. Je veux t'embrasser et te serrer dans mes bras. Je veux te faire rire et te consoler. Je veux pouvoir penser à toi à chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure de la journée, sans ambiguïté. Je veux te voir le matin au lever et le soir au coucher. Je veux que tu me laisse apprendre à te connaître pour pouvoir t'aimer. Et, surtout, je veux t'embrasser. Maintenant.

Elle ne répond rien. Peut-être que je l'ai un peu embrouillé avec cette histoire.

**Moi :** Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange. On ne se connait que depuis hier soir et tu es plus jeune que moi. Ce n'est sans doute pas du tout le bon moment pour ce genre de choses mais...

Je suis arrêtée par un doigt sur mes lèvres, le sien.

**Selena :** Non, c'est justement le moment idéal.

Elle approche alors son visage du mien et soude nos lèvres. C'est **_la_** rencontre. C'est elle, je le sais. Il n'y a plus de doute possible. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel. C'est comme si cette gamine de 18 ans me faisait redécouvrir le baiser. Rien n'est pareil. Mes sentiments comme mes réactions. Ma main glisse déjà sur son ventre quand je me décide à poser **_la_** question.

**Moi :** Si je te demande de sortir avec moi, tu dirais oui ?

**Selena :** _(caresse ma joue)_ Dire non serait comme refuser de goûter au paradis...


End file.
